


Ever So Slightly

by rw_2018



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Finn and Jake (mentioned), Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_2018/pseuds/rw_2018
Summary: Marceline and Bubblegum fluff. Post-Gumball war





	Ever So Slightly

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing. I would like constructive criticism please. Thank You!

Man, I can’t believe we beat Glob a year ago says Marceline to herself. It was one of those days when she would think about her past, especially her friendship with a certain Princess of the Candy Kingdom. 

As much as I sometimes hated her during that time she was one of the people I could trust. Not to mention the fact that she was so easy to mess with. Marceline laughs half heartedly at the memories of her scaring Bonnie. Lets not forget that today is also the one-year anniversary with Bonnie Marceline reminds herself.

A sharp knock on the door snaps Marceline out of her thoughts “Who is it?” she calls as she floats down into the living room. “It’s me Bonnibel” says a voice outside the door. 

As Marceline floats over to the door she hears some rustling outside, she opens the door and says “Hi, Bonnie why are you here also its 4:30.“ ”Don’t tell me you forgot” says Bubblegum with a smirk. “Of course not, it’s just really early.” “Where’s Finn & Jake?” "Oh there not coming til tomorrow night something about a Time Adventure and not ruining our anniversary.Those two are still the same.” says Marceline as laughs shaking her head.”Hey since it’s light out still do you want watch the sunset?” said Bonnie with a blush on her face.

”It’s been more than a thousand years and I can still make you flush like a fifteen year-old” Marceline teases. “Uh.. it's not..” Marceline laughs and gives Bonnie a kiss on the cheek “Don’t worry you do the same to me. I’ll be out in a sec let me get my gear” five minutes later the happy couple are sitting outside on a hill watching the sunset “You know what, I could do this forever” declares Marceline with a slight blush and a content smile on her face.


End file.
